Neglected Areas
by ManchesterSide
Summary: Dean and Cas share thoughts among other things. Established relations
1. Chapter 1

Dean never thought he could find self acceptance. He never believed that someone might see all of his flaws and still find him attractive. For as long as he could remember he kept pieces of himself hidden, even from Sam. At least he liked to believe that there were hidden sides of him that Sam knew nothing about. Sam was always more perceptive than Dean gave him credit for. Those dark sides of himself were always there they had just grown exponentially since Hell. The guilt and the constant worry that he was not good enough for anyone plagued his mind. He never thought he could love anyone because he couldn't even love himself. He couldn't forgive himself for being so human, so imperfect. How ironic was that? He spent his entire life hunting monsters and he couldn't accept his own humanity. But Cas could.

"Alright, that is enough self reflection for one day" he muttered to himself before lifting the beer to his lips. The motel room was silent but for the sounds he was making. Sam had not returned from his separate interview. It didn't worry Dean yet. The victim's family lived twenty miles away from the motel they were staying in. Still Dean's eyes glanced at the clock making an internal note. He jumped up from his chair when he felt a hand brush down his back. Swinging around and reaching for the knife hidden in his coat pocket habitually before recognizing Castiel standing before him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, hey Cas" he said before looking guiltily at the ground. He could have attacked Cas. His first instinct had been to plunge his blade into whatever had touched him until all he could see was hilt. Cas would not have been hurt physically but there would have been hurt he couldn't hide from his eyes. The last time Dean had accidentally attacked Cas the look on his face seared into Dean's brain for a week. He had a hard time thinking about anything else. Cas had assured him that he was not to blame. That his hunter's reflexes were simply a survival mechanism. What Cas said and how he looked were two completely different things though.

"Hello Dean" Cas replied with a small smile that snapped Dean out of his memories. Cas crossed the distance between them and planted a small chaste kiss on Dean's lips before shrugging out of his coat and making his way to bed on the far left.

"In for the night?" Dean asked him when Cas did not explain his sudden appearance.

"I heard you thinking about me. I thought you might require my company" Cas shrugged.

"Jeeze, I thought about you for two seconds." Dean scowled. Sometimes it was difficult to date an Angel. Cas always knew what Dean was thinking which was good because he had a habit of stopping Dean from being too self deprecating but damn, sometimes he would like to keep a thought to himself. He knew Cas didn't read his thoughts intentionally. He spent so much time being near Dean that the mind reading was a reflex to him.

"It was longer than two seconds Dean." Cas eagerly corrected before saying "But...if you want me to leave"

"No." the word left Dean's mouth quicker than he liked. When he looked up Cas had a smirk on his face. Cas was teasing him. It had taken Dean longer than he would like to admit to be accustomed to Castiel's wit. Then again, Dean couldn't read Cas' mind so he was left to figure things out on his own. Often the results were disastrous.

"Would you like to see my thoughts?" Cas asked him after Dean said nothing for a minute. Dean knew he hadn't responded to Cas' teasing the way he had hoped. Today was weird. He was entrenched in his own thoughts and was having a hard time pulling away even for Cas.

"Is that even possible?" he asked. He knew his answer was a resounding yes but what was the point in admitting it if it couldn't be done.

"It might be. I doubt it has ever been attempted" Cas answered with a small head tilt.

"It would be awesome" Dean answered in a nonchalant way. The truth was it would help quell his insecurities. He knew that Cas had feelings for him despite his inability to see any redeemable qualities in himself. He knew that Cas enjoyed being around him but Dean was always a little hesitant to give away parts of himself. Cas must have sensed that Dean was holding back considering the mind reading but he never complained.

"It would be temporary. I could attempt to make a permanent adjustment but that might have the adverse effect of explosion" Cas said drawing Dean's focus back to him once more.

"Did you just say that your thoughts would make my head explode?" Dean asked astounded.

"Yes." Cas answered. He was picking himself off the bed.

"Nope. No double meaning there at all" Dean chuckled to himself and gulped down the rest of his beer. It had been growing warm in his hands since Cas' arrival.

"Lay it on me" Dean said when Cas had walked close enough to touch him. His breath hitched when Cas' hands found his hips. He was being walked backwards into the bed. The back of his knees hit mattress and he sank down unceremoniously. Cas was standing in between his legs while looking down at Dean. His hands had moved to Dean's shoulders but his fingers would lightly brush at the exposed skin of Dean's neckline every few seconds.

"Ready?" Cas asked him softly. Dean nodded and licked his lips feeling anticipation grow in his chest. Suddenly Cas had his hand wrapped around the back of Dean's neck and was leaning down to kiss him. The kiss started slow but Dean could feel the lust building behind it. He wove his hands as far up Cas' back as he could manage in the sitting position. Cas stepped in closer and nibbled at Dean's bottom lip before deepening the kiss. Dean felt Cas' tongue flit into his mouth teasingly. Just as he was considering moving his hands under Cas' clothing a thought swarmed into his head. He definitely hadn't been wondering if all humans were good kissers or it was just himself a second ago. It startled him enough that his mouth went slack against Cas'. He was about to pull away and ask before another thought that wasn't his own filled him. Don't stop.


	2. Chapter 2

The unspoken thought gave Dean a warm feeling in his abdomen. A small throb through his cock had him tugging at Cas' clothes realizing there wasn't enough skin to skin contact. Cas struggled to maintain the kiss while fumbling on the buttons on his shirt. Dean didn't understand what Cas was doing and went to break away to make the process of removing clothing simpler. Before he could do more than close his mouth Cas strengthened the grip he had on the back of Dean's neck and pulled him in closer. The explanation filtered through his brain as if it was his own idea. The kiss was the connection. It was letting Dean see inside Cas. If they stopped now they would have to start the process over again. Comprehension sank into Dean as he took the buttons on Cas' shirt into his own hands. The fumbling angel had only managed to undo two of them on his own. They wouldn't be able to take off Dean's shirt since it would require a complicated over the head movement but he could settle with feeling Cas' chest under his fingertips. In an effort to be gentle and because of the position disadvantage Dean was slowly slipping Cas' shirt from his shoulders. He wasn't sure if Cas sensed Dean's awkward positioning or because the thought had crossed the threshold of his mind but in the next moment Cas was moving his legs onto the mattress. With Cas straddling him Dean had access to all of Cas' chest and he moved his hands hungrily over the neglected areas. Without the shirt as a barrier, Dean was pushed against the heat that was radiating off of Cas in waves. The heat was getting under his own skin and he felt his brain fog from thoughts that weren't his own.

Dean could see the Earth five miles below flying passed in a whirl of greens, blues, and browns. Every now and then the silver of a city would catch his eye but he was traveling too quickly to distinguish. Suddenly Dean was dropping down into a familiar looking town. He stood outside a door labelled with a sharp black number 18. He could sense a presence behind the door and felt a longing in his chest. He willed himself to find out who was behind the door but instead of raising his hand to turn the handle he was transported inside the room simply by willing it so. It was at this moment that he realized exactly what was happening. Inside the room he was staring at himself wearing a suit and tie. He knew what he was saying even though the audio on the flashback was not working. He remembered this. This was the night Cas had first kissed him. He was seeing it through Cas this time around though. Dean could sense his physical self being manhandled underneath Cas but he didn't pull away from the memory of their first physical encounter. He wanted to know what Cas had felt. If the same ache spread its way across his chest like it had for Dean. What he felt more than anything was anticipation and worry. Cas had been concerned that Dean was going to reject his advances but underneath that feeling was commitment to a cause. Cas knew he was going to take the next step. It wasn't a spur of the moment decision like Dean had always assumed it was. Cas had been thinking about pressing his lips to Dean's for months. He watched as Cas crossed the room in trepidation to meet his past self. When their lips met he felt an overwhelming joy. Cas' memories were mixing with his own elated feelings. He felt too hot to stay in this memory. He forced his mind to focus on his physical being and pulled away from the kiss Cas had maintained.

"Woah." was all he could muster as he placed his hands on the mattress to calm himself.

"Mmm" was all Cas managed to respond with. He had taken the opportunity of a newly freed mouth to run kisses down Dean's neck. His head was still spinning but Cas was working on getting him involved again. He could feel Cas' hard on pressing through his pants onto Dean's chest. Apparently while he was traveling through memories, Cas had worked himself into a frenzy. Dean felt hands push under his shirt and lift it away from his body. There was a sharp intake of breath as Cas ran his hands across Dean's chest greedily. He had been teetering on the edge for awhile and didn't want to waste any more time. Dean complied removing his hands from the mattress and undoing the button on Cas' pants. He slid his hand in between the fabric and did what he could to ease Cas' tension. He felt Cas shudder as his hands rubbed against his swollen cock. Quickly Dean wrapped his hands around Cas' hips and shifted their positions further onto the bed. Cas was now pinned underneath him. Small moans were escaping his lips as Dean pushed the pressure of his body into Cas. The clothing that was separating them became unbearable. He heard Cas groan when he lifted himself off the bed to remove his pants. Watching what Dean was doing closely Cas matched his movement by lifting his hips away from the bed and dragging his pants down as far as he could. Dean felt himself stiffen at the sight of Cas' newly exposed hard on. In a quick movement he was back on the bed forcing Cas' pants completely off. Before Cas could move away from him Dean dragged his tongue up the underside of Cas' cock. His tongue naturally found the slit and tasted the precum that sat there. He knew he shouldn't tease Cas but the small moans and spasms he was eliciting from him with the slow methodical movement of his tongue was addicting.

"Dean...please" Cas had been moved to begging. His hips lifting to meet Dean's mouth, pleading for him to take all of him and stop teasing. Dean smirked as he kissed the pelvic bone closest to his mouth. When he heard Cas breath his name out once more he quickly covered all of Cas' cock with his mouth. Cas arched off the bed at the sudden moist heat. Dean was working his tongue around the cock that filled his mouth. He felt Cas bring his hand to the back of his neck and grasp at his hair. Cas applied enough pressure that Dean could not escape but was not forced to take more of Cas in then he was comfortable with. He could feel Cas asking him to speed up with the erratic way he thrusted into Dean's mouth. He accommodated the best he could but Cas was largely setting the pace by himself. Cas let out a loud moan and Dean could feel him on the edge of coming apart. He placed his hands on Cas' hips and forced them back into the mattress so he could take control of the orgasm Cas was about to have. Quickly but sloppily, Dean moved Cas' cock in and out of his mouth. He felt the covers on the bed pull away from him as Cas grabbed fistfuls to keep himself anchored while he shuddered release. Dean felt cum hit his throat and swallowed before he could register more than a salty aftertaste. For good measure he ran his tongue over Cas once more. He felt an aftershock hit Cas underneath him. For the first time in ten minutes he registered how hard he was. Immediately his hands found his leaking cock. He could pleasure himself while he waited for Cas to recover.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean moved his hand in a painfully slow rhythm while he looked over at the man splayed on the bed next to him. He knew that with a couple quick movements he could be sending himself over the edge but he wanted to feel Cas' mouth on him. Cas, who hadn't moved since his orgasm, finally opened his eyes and traced them down Dean's body sensing the movement. A smirk crossed Cas' face as he saw how hard Dean was trying to maintain his composure.

"Should I assist you?" he asked with a devilish grin that spread to his eyes. Dean let out a small gasp. It was starting to become painful to keep the slow rhythm going and the way Cas was looking at him almost made him lose control. Taking the gasp as a consent Cas slowly moved towards Dean's aching cock. He didn't tease Dean which was a blessing. Instead he removed Dean's hands forcefully and immediately took Dean's cock into his mouth. Dean let out a loud moan and felt his legs begin to shake with anticipated release. He had gotten so worked up pleasuring Cas that he felt ready to cum after one twist of tongue around his cock. What sent him over the edge was the tight suctioning he felt when Cas hollowed his cheeks as he moved as far down Dean's cock as he could without deep throating. He felt the muscles in his legs go weak as he threw back his head and moaned. "Cas..I'm going to cum" he breathed out between gasps. "Don't stop" was the last tangible thought Dean had before feeling his orgasm overtake him. Cas rode out the aftershocks with his mouth still over Dean's now softening cock. Cas lowered himself gingerly onto his chest. Dean brought his hand up to run his fingers through Cas' damp hair. When his breathing had returned to normal and his mind cleared the compromising position they were in became clear. Sam would be back soon. More awkward things had probably happened to Dean but he couldn't remember any. Gradually he untangled his limbs from Cas. When he heard a disgruntled noise from his chest he looked down.

"Come on Cas, we have to get up. Sam will be back any minute" Cas said nothing as he rolled off of Dean to lay on his side. Dean looked at Cas' back and wondered what post orgasm feelings were like for an angel.

"They are similar to the feelings you have" Cas answered the question automatically. Dean pushed himself off the bed before sparing another glance at Cas.

"Creep" he said quietly while making his way to the bathroom.

He walked out of the bathroom ten minutes later bringing the steam and heat from his shower with him. Cas had managed to find clothes in his absence. Dean had expected Sam to be back by the end of his shower and was surprised to find that it was only two of them in the room. Cas was lounging lazily, or at least as lazily as he could, Dean thought he still looked a bit stiff. He must have remade the bed as there was no evidence of their sexcapades. Rather than immediately put on clothes Dean picked up his phone to check if Sam had called while he had been distracted. The screen flickered to life at his touch but showed no missed calls.

"Sam come back?" he asked with an attempt at aloofness.

"No" Cas replied in his usual taciturn way. Dean felt a cold sensation prickle up his back. Sam was fine, he probably got distracted empathizing, Dean reasoned. Calling to check on his brother didn't make him codependent. Hunting was dangerous. Still Dean hesitated. He almost put his phone back on the end table when Cas snatched it away from him. He hit the call button and gave Dean a sardonic look. A bit sheepishly Dean stared at the floor. He could hear faint ringing coming from the phone pressed to Cas' ear. It rang twice before a distinctly female voice was on the other end. Cas' features remained stoic but his eyes widened in obvious surprise.

"She says the number is no longer in service" Cas supplied when Dean shot him a curious look.

"Well that's not suspicious" Dean said to cover the anxiety that was constricting his chest.

"Quite the opposite Dean. That is very suspicious." Cas replied

"Sarcasm Cas" he lightly explained while running through possibilities in his mind. He felt Cas' staring at him as he had begun to pace.

"Should I search the town?" Cas asked. He hesitated once again. It was worrisome that his brother's phone number was not working but if he sent the angel out to look for Sam and he was just getting food it would be an embarrassing overreaction. Cas could hear the inner monologue Dean was running but stayed silent. He could simplify the problem and search for Sam without Dean's affirmation but he liked to give the hunter a chance to make his own decisions. Finally Dean looked as though he had made up his mind.

"Yeah. Go look for him. Just" he paused for a moment "Be sneaky" he finished lamely. Cas spared him a small nod in acknowledgement and was gone in the next instant. Alone and naked in the motel room, Dean suddenly felt vulnerable. He dropped the towel he had wrapped around his waist and attempted to maintain composure. He heard Cas come back as he was dropping his shirt over his head.

"Anything?" he asked immediately. He did not need to be told the answer. The look on Cas' face gave it away.

"He is nowhere in this town" Cas' eyes dropped to the floor in shame as if it were his fault that Sam could not be located.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked and regretted it at once. Cas's head snapped up. He contemplated Dean with a scowl.

"I would not give you information I was not completely sure about" he answered snappishly. Dean raised his arms in neutrality.

"Right. Course" he said simply. Panic engulfed him. Where could Same have gone? He wondered.

"I'm going to check again" he said to Cas. He knew it was pointless but he needed to make sure. He trusted Cas but this was his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel sent him a look that clearly stated he did not appreciate his integrity being questioned.

"Don't Cas. Just go look for Sam outside of here" he waved his hands around to indicate he was referring to the town.

"Certainly Dean" Cas replied and was gone.

"Wait...I'll be..." Dean faltered knowing he was talking to an empty room.

"Dammit" he thought aloud. Heaving a giant sigh he prayed to Cas inside his head. "_Cas, I'll be on Monroe. Find me there when you find Sam" _Hoping that the prayer would suffice for GPS he moved to leave the room. Sam had gone to talk to a family that lived on Monroe. The father had been reported missing three days ago along with six other men in town. Dean had spoken to another victim's family earlier that day and found the disappearance of normal circumstance. If six other men had not disappeared the same day, Dean would not have believed the event to be supernatural. He was waiting until Sam returned to become analytical about any of the information he received. Sam surely would have gathered more intel and come to better conclusions than Dean could have on his own. With Sam missing,

the interview was running through his mind while he drove the twenty miles. The woman, Sandra maybe, spent the entire time crying and making Dean uncomfortable with the prominent displays of emotion. She had no idea where he went. There was no reason he would want to leave. Everything was normal.

Normal. Dean hated that word.

It wasn't until he was parking in front of the victims house that he wondered if the enochian carved into his brother's ribs would affect Cas' search. Sam could still be in town but hidden from Cas. They really ought to get these damn carvings removed. He would have to remember to ask Cas if he could erase his ribcage. The town wasn't large though. It wouldn't have taken Cas very long to search the old fashioned way. He didn't immediately get out of his car even though every instinct in his body told him to rush into the house and demand to know where they were hiding Sam. Instead he surveyed the neighborhood looking for discrepancies. He was concentrating so hard he nearly jumped out of his own skin when the passenger side door opened and Cas got in the car.

"Anything?" he immediately asked though the lack of Sam was an answer enough.

"I have searched the closest five towns with no sign of Sam. I could search the rest of the world but the branding will keep him hidden from me" Cas answered.

"I thought that might be a problem." Dean replied trying not to think about the sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I could widen the search area but I fear it might become futile." Cas said with a somber look at Dean. When Dean did not respond Cas continued " I felt my presence might be put to better use here, with you." He was staring but Dean continued his silence. Dean was fingering the door handle and contemplating the best way to handle his current situation. He should probably talk to this family alone since Cas had yet to master a tactful approach.

"Yeah okay go back and check if Sam showed up at the motel" Dean snapped. He pushed the car door open and stepped out. He set about quickly crossing the street to avoid looking back and seeing how his attitude was affecting Cas. He didn't mean to be so harsh but he was worried and he didn't have time to sugarcoat. Cas would understand. The worst of Dean's qualities always came out when he was worrying about his family.

Dean knocked on the door three times and took a step back. He heard a small yappy type dog bark at the potential threat at the front door. Twenty long seconds later a small girl was answering the front door. Dean plastered the most warming smile he could muster on his face.

"Is your mom home?" he asked

"She's at the store" she answered.

"Well I am from the FBI" Dean said as he pulled out his badge to show the child "Do you know what that means?" he asked her

"You're a cop" She answered.

"That's right. Do you think you can help me?" he asked her. She simply nodded in response apparently too nervous to form actual words. Dean pulled one of Sam's fake ID badges from his coat pocket and presented it to the girl.

"Have you seen this man?" He asked her. The girl shook her head. Just as Dean had resolved to come back later when her mother returned from the store he heard a deep voice sound from the house.

"Who is at the door Katie?" the voice asked before appearing next to Katie in the doorframe.

"Hello, Jim Richards, FBI" Dean lied easily in his introduction. He flipped his badge out once more

"Oh. Hello. Ryan" he reached forward and grasped Dean's outstretched hand. Dean was quickly becoming suspicious. The introduction was terse and awkward. Not to mention that this guy was supposed to be missing.

"I was wondering if you had seen this man?" he presented Sam's fake ID once more. Ryan took the badge from him and inspected it closely.

"No, I don't believe so." he answered slowly.

"He came out here to investigate a missing persons report" Dean explained curtly hoping this Ryan character would pick up on his implication.

"Ah yes, my wife, bit silly really. I went away for business. She must have forgotten" Ryan explained.

"Business huh?" Dean prodded

"Foreign exchanges" He replied vaguely.

"Right. If this guy happens to show up would you mind giving me a call?" Dean asked while fishing out a fake business card from his coat.

"Sure" Ryan answered. He nudged his daughter inside and closed the door leaving Dean with a hefty amount of suspicions.

Making his way back to the motel room he tried Sam's cell again. He snapped his cheap phone closed when the recorded message began again. If Ryan was telling the truth then Sam had never reached this house. Dean couldn't shake the feeling that something more sinister was happening with that family. He sat in his parked car outside the motel for what felt like hours. His thoughts cascading in a whirlwind of terrible. This was his fault. He never should have let Sam go out alone. All that time he had spent with Cas when he could have been searching for his brother. He felt guilty for wasting time blaming himself instead of putting forth every effort to locate Sam. If he was honest with himself he had no idea where to search. The best bet was to continue researching the other disappearances which Sam now seemed to be apart of. Exasperated, Dean slammed his hands down on the steering wheel. Tilting his head back to stare at the top of the car he let out a sigh and attempted to pull himself out of his guilt spiral. He would have to stop feeling sorry for himself if he was going to find Sam. He realized there was one surefire way to clear his head. One way to stop the guilt and the worry so he could concentrate. Cas.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean opened the door to his motel room to see Cas sitting on the nearest bed staring at the door. Dean thought it was likely that he had been in that position since coming back and finding the room empty. He did not look angry or upset at Dean for snapping earlier. Dean was relieved. He didn't think he could take an upset Cas in addition to Sam.

"Sam is not here" Cas stated the obvious.

"Yeah" Dean replied while removing his coat.

"What should we do?" Cas asked him

"I'm not..sure...I can't even..." Dean trailed off. Immediately Cas was off the bed and walking across the room. He stood in front of Dean and placed his hands on Dean's hips in a way he liked.

"We will locate Sam. I am sure of it." Cas reassured him. Dean brought his arms around Cas' back and lowered his head onto his shoulder. He drew his bottom lip into this mouth, biting down, trying like hell to get the anxiety in his chest to loosen. Cas moved in closer so that their hips were pressed against one another. Dean lifted his head off Cas' shoulder. His right hand travelled up Cas' back and grasped the back of his neck. He pulled Cas into a deep kiss. With his tongue pressed to the inside of Cas' mouth he heard him let out the breath he had been holding through his nose. Cas was responsive, further deepening the kiss but not making any moves to progress things further. Growing impatient Dean pressed all of his weight against Cas. He was walking them backwards onto the bed when Cas pulled away from the kiss.

"Dean" Cas said gently before gasping. Dean had taken advantage of the momentary lapse of kissing to nibble softly on Cas' neck. Small soft kisses followed by a nip.

"Dean" Cas nearly whined his name before pushing himself away.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked

"Fornication will not help us find your brother" Cas explained. The blood that was quickly rushing away from his brain stopped cold at the mention of Sam.

"I know...I just...I don't" Dean stammered. His explanation falling short. Cas waited. Great, thought Dean, the one time he doesn't read my mind.

"I want you to say it" Cas answered his unspoken thought. Dean glared at Cas while he tried to find the words.

"It's just I can't think. I can't concentrate. I can't do anything but worry and that isn't going to help anyone either. This, you, it's distracting, refreshing." Dean rambled staring at the floor to avoid Cas' piercing stare.

"I know Dean. Say it." Cas replied removing the distance he had put between them earlier.

"I need it. I need you Cas." Dean breathed out quickly. Cas was pressing his lips to Dean's hungrily. He was pulling at Dean's clothes and clouding his brain. Dean couldn't think of anything but Cas grabbing at him. Dean felt hands skim up his chest and was surprised at how quickly his clothes were coming off. Cas wouldn't stop touching Dean long enough to remove his overcoat. He began to feel foolish pressed half naked against someone fully clothed. Sensing the problem Cas stepped back and let his coat hit the floor. His nimble fingers began to loosen the backwards tie before Dean stopped him. Dean wrapped the end of the tie around his hand and pulled Cas into him continuing their feverish kissing while working the knot. A few buttons later and Cas was laying naked on top of him. Cas made an ordeal out of lining their cocks up. He wrapped his hand around them both and stroked slowly. Dean's hips bucked into Cas involuntarily. Cas traced his finger around the slit of Dean's cock that made Dean let out a gasp. He was hard and leaking precum already. Cas slipped off of Dean and motioned for him to turn around while he fetched lube. Dean did as he was told and was positioned on all fours when Cas came back to the bed after digging around in a duffel. After liberally applying lube to the fingers on his right hand, Cas brought his left hand around to smack Dean's ass. It was only a slight sting but it gave Dean a warm feeling in the back of his thighs. He felt Cas run a finger teasingly over his entrance. His muscles clenched enticingly when Cas began to move his fingers further in. Dean let out a small moan as Cas removed his finger completely only to quickly place the full length inside Dean again. Dean was resisting the urge to reach down and touch his throbbing cock. He didn't want to finish before Cas was even inside him. The temptation distracted him from the small flick of pain that came from Cas adding another finger. He adjusted quickly when waves of pleasure began hitting him. Cas moved his free hand to the small of his back. Dean was rocking his hips into Cas' hand urging him to speed up. Dean let out a small whine when he suddenly felt the absence of fingers. The lack of pressure on his hole was causing Dean to grind against the mattress. After what seemed like ages Dean felt Cas' cock against him. Slicked up it slid into him easily. Teasingly Cas put the tip of his cock inside Dean's ass. He had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from pleading for more. Cas removed his cock entirely only to tease Dean once again. Dean couldn't help himself, he let out a small exasperated moan.

"What do you want, Dean?" Cas asked him. Dean wouldn't beg instead he moaned Cas' name into the bed. Cas pulled out of him completely once again when he did not get the response he wanted.

"Cas, no please" Dean breathed

"Please what?" Cas insisted. Dean couldn't see his face but he knew from Cas' tone that there was a smirk plastered there.

"Please fuck me, please just fuck me" Dean finally begged. Cas entered him again but did not stop until his hips touched Dean's skin. For a moment Cas did not move waiting for Dean to adjust to their new position. Slowly Cas pulled out and thrust back in. He wrapped his hands around Dean's hips as he rocked into him. Dean wrapped his feet around Cas' calves and gripped the comforter when Cas nudged his prostate with his cock. Dean let out a moan as Cas' increased his pace so he was fucking Dean harder and faster. He could feel his orgasm building when Cas' thrusts became sloppy and hungry. Cas removed his right hand from Dean's hip to wrap it around his cock. The sudden release of tension had Dean bucking further back into Cas who let out a gasp in response. Pleasure was washing over Dean. He was losing control of his actions and submitted fully to Cas, letting him bring the pair of them over the edge.

"Cas" Dean simpered when was on the edge of orgasm. In response Cas matched the speed of his thrusts to his hand movements. Everything went dark for Dean. He couldn't focus on anything but the orgasm that was being forced out of him. He let out shamelessly loud moans and released cum all over Cas' fingers. Dean's tightened muscles were too much for Cas' and he was cumming deep inside Dean. They rode out the aftershocks with Cas laying collapsed on top of Dean's back. He felt warm and the pressure of Cas' body made him feel safe, taken care of. Cas' rolled off of him and then sinking weight of guilt filled the previously filled Cas' weight.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean felt as if he was walking on solid ground after months at sea. A light leg sweep would have knocked him flat and at this point he probably would have stayed on the ground. Curled up on asphalt in a sex induced coma. That might be difficult to explain to anyone who found him in that position. It would be even harder to explain to Sam. "Sorry Sammy, I couldn't rescue you because the angel fucked me so hard I needed a nap" he pictured Sam's reaction to that statement and chuckled to himself. He slipped behind the wheel of the Impala and considered the plan. He had set Cas the task of watching Ryan because as much as he tried that nagging thought that something was wrong wouldn't leave him. He issued the command and Cas flew off without a moments hesitation. Despite the great strides Cas had made toward humanity he was still a solider. An order from Dean was one he was probably always going to follow. That thought shouldn't have given Dean the satisfaction that it did. It wasn't something he ever planned to abuse. He just enjoyed knowing that Cas would be there. Hell, he couldn't blame Cas for following orders. He had only broken the habit when his dad died and that was more out of lack of anyone issuing them. He wondered briefly what he would do if Cas ever ordered him do something. Suddenly the flashes of his orgasm were ebbing against his skin again. Great, he thought, if he ordered me to do something I would just suck his dick.

He turned the key and started his car. He had purpose again. Finding Sam was his priority. While Cas watched the house he was free to check with some of the other families that reported missing persons. He drove around silently waiting for his instincts to pick up on something.

Cas was standing in the driveway, invisible. At first glance there did not appear to be anything wrong with the house in front of him. A car was parked in the driveway and occasionally noises could be heard from outside. He wasn't sure he understood what negative feeling Dean seemed to be picking up on but he trusted the hunter. Unfortunately he was having a hard time remaining focused. He always had a hard time concentrating on tasks after engaging in intercourse with Dean. It always left the skin of his vessel sticky and his fingers ached for something he couldn't quite understand. He flexed the muscles in his fingers hoping to relieve the tension. It helped but he knew the feeling wouldn't go away until he was touching Dean again. Not now though. Now they had work to do. They had to find Sam. Invisible still, Cas set about searching the house for some signs of demonic activity. He started in the basement since supernatural beings seemed to have an affinity for basements. It was dark. The only light shone through a small crack underneath the door that led to the rest of the house. Before Cas could take in the entirety of the room, a voice sounded from his left.

"Cas?"

He turned to the left sharply at the sound of his name. Sam appeared to be shackled to the ground. The manacles on his wrists were attached to chains that were linked to the floor.

"Sam? What are you doing in this basement?" Cas asked while making his way around to free Sam

"I'm not entirely sure. I don't remember anything before you showed up a minute ago" Sam replied. Castiel was in the process of heating up the chains when the room lit up. A circle of fire now surrounded the pair of them. Cas searched the room looking for the enemy that had trapped them in holy fire, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Cas what is happening?" Sam asked.

"I am not sure. We appear to be trapped" Cas replied.

"Can you let me out of these chains and then I can step over the fire?" Sam asked struggling against his bondage.

"I cannot." Cas answered simply. Sam cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows when Cas did not continue. Inept in facial clues, however, Cas did not break his silence.

"Uhm why not? Sam asked him after waiting a few more seconds.

"Inside the fire I only posses the strength of a male human." Cas answered.

"Well that's" Sam paused for a second "inconvenient"

"Yes" Cas replied simply.

"Do you happen to have a phone on you?" Sam asked him

"Oh. Yes. I do." Cas answered pulling the phone from his overcoat. Sam watched him press a few buttons, pull a face, and place the phone to his ear. Sam did not need to ask who Cas was calling. It was the same person he would call.

"Voicemail" Cas said after a few moments.

"Well leave a message..." Sam said not sure if Cas would think to do that on his own.

"Dean..I have located Sam." was all Cas managed to say before a loud noise sounded through the basement and his attention was focused on the thing coming down the stairs.

Dean had finished talking to the Mccoy's. The father, James, was still missing. In between sniffles, Lauren managed to retell the story of how he was supposed to come home early from work that day but never showed up. They had a happy life according to her. She couldn't understand. Dean could practically recite the conversation. It was the same story he had been told for the last three hours. Holding back a sigh, he opened the door to the Impala and slipped inside. Hoping Cas had found something he pulled his phone from his jacket pocket. One missed call. One voicemail. "Huh" he said aloud. He pressed selected the voicemail and put the phone up to his ear.

"Dean..I have located Sam" Cas said. The tightness in Dean's chest dissipated for a moment at those words before he heard a strange noise and the voicemail cut out. Immediately he called Cas back. The phone rang once before going to voicemail. Dean threw his phone into the passenger seat trying not to vocalize the scream that was resounding in his skull. Sam was lost. Cas was in danger. His whole world was threatened and he was blind. He turned the ignition and heard a horrible whining sound come from the car.

"No" he thought. This wasn't possible. Everything that he loved in the world could not be broken at the same time. It was every fear he imagined in hell all over again, except this was reality.


	7. Chapter 7

This was hell. Tortured a hundred different ways, ripped apart and put back together could not compare to the pain and suffering he was currently enduring. Dean looked around the bus full of people that didn't smell quite right and tried to crawl into himself. This was necessary he reminded himself. Some undetermined problem arose with his car and he didn't have time to pause and fix it. He didn't even have time to indulge his "This is suspicious" thought. He had to find Cas and Sam. He was worried. Beyond worried really and the people on this bus kept staring at him. Alright, Dean thought, calm down. They aren't staring at you. They just have meaningless lives that revolve around bus schedules and you're being paranoid. It didn't matter that these people were normal and harmless, Dean struggled to keep his hands in his lap instead of gripped tightly on the weapon tucked in the waistband of his jeans. He could feel the metal pressed against his skin and while it comforted him it also gave him insecurities. He had been on this bus for forty minutes already. A trip that normally would have taken twenty minutes was going to take an hour. A rush of gratitude hit him. He would never have to experience the daily grind, the miserable toll of a lifestyle oblivious to monsters. But then, these people have probably never felt the suffocating fear associated with hunting. They knew what it was like to lose loved ones sure, but the fear that came from knowing that you and the people you loved were bound to live a short brutal life was unknown to them. They couldn't even comprehend it. Dean couldn't even comprehend it.

Two stops to go. One stop to go and they were stuck at a red light. Dean was becoming antsy. He jiggled his leg while his eyes flew in every direction. He noticed his erratic movements and forced himself to stop. He managed to keep still for thirty seconds before the anticipation had his leg moving once more. At the stop he nearly flew out of his seat and down the aisle. He could feel the stares on his back as he impatiently waited behind the one person who managed to stand up before him. He didn't care anymore though. He couldn't care. Sam and Cas were probably in danger. He couldn't imagine a scenario in which they would be okay but unresponsive to his calls. Unless, of course, they both happened to be getting laid at that moment. Since Dean was pretty sure the only person Cas was sleeping with was himself, he doubted that was even a possibility. He stepped off the bus and took a moment to look around. He was roughly two blocks away from the house that was definitely responsible for Sam's disappearance. He resisted the urge to rush off in that direction because he needed a moment to formulate a plan. He had no back up, no angelic assistance, nothing to keep him from certain death, and most frightening he lacked knowledge of what he was fighting. He wanted more than anything to run as quickly as possible to that house, burst through the front door and kill everything in sight but that might end in his untimely demise before he could rescue his family. Slowly he paced himself through two different neighbors before coming to stop in front of the house. Two cars were parked in the driveway which meant the whole family was home. Dean reasoned that the best approach was to sneak around the back and search the house as quietly as possible. He walked past the driveway and made a sharp right turn taking a moment to look for windows that he might be spotted through. There was single window that looked into the living room before the gate to the backyard. Dean chanced a quick glance. The living room was empty. If he was extremely lucky everyone would be upstairs. He jumped the gate quietly and made his way through the backyard. A modestly sized yard it only took him a few strides before he was avoiding windows that looked into the kitchen. He chanced a look again to find that there was once again no one in sight. He felt his pulse quicken as he stood in front of the backdoor. Conveniently it was a single door instead of sliding glass. These locks were easier to pick. He reached his hand out to try the door before attempting to pick the lock. To his immense surprise the door was unlocked and swung open effortlessly.

"Nope. This is too easy" Dean thought. A unsettling feeling was creeping through his body. His head screamed "Trap" but he had no choice. Sam and Cas were in here somewhere he just knew it. Slowly he crossed the threshold. Despite the ordinary appearance of this suburban household, Dean gripped his gun tightly in anticipation. He was not fooled by the gleaming countertops and spotless floors. If anything the perfection set him even more on edge. Even more unnerving was the silence pressing against him from all sides. Dean had never lived in a normal suburban house and was more accustomed to the various sounds of motel life, ice machines, leaking pipes, screaming matches, and sex. He didn't know what sounds he expected to be present in this house but he knew he expected a certain level of noise. Instead there was nothing. He made his way further inside more aware of the sounds he made than ever. Each footstep echoed through the seemingly empty house. Normally in these circumstances he would be expecting corpses. The thought of Sam and Cas' corpses splayed out sent a shiver down his spine. He made his way through the living room and noticed a door that must lead to the basement on the right before the staircase. He reasoned that it might be better to check the basement before the upstair lest some creature attack him from behind. He knew it was foolish to leave part of the house unexamined but without backup he had little choice. He swiftly opened the door to the basement and stood back with his gun pointed into the empty black void. Nothing attacked him. He flipped the light switch next to the door frame and watched the stairs light up. He glanced around the living room once more before descending. Similar to the rest of the house the basement was unreasonably quiet. He reached the bottom step and hugged the wall while he inspected the room. In the middle of the floor there was a chair with chains hanging limply over the back of it. "This is a trap" Dean thought a moment too late. Before he could register what was happening the room was spinning and he was falling to his knees. The face of a girl swarmed into his line of vision before he passed out.


End file.
